Ki vagyok én?
by takiko chan
Summary: Az után játszódik, hogy Julianről kiderült, génmanipulált. Elég rövid, de írhatnékom támadt és ez lett belőle. Jó olvasást!


Reggel volt. Legalábbis amennyire reggelnek lehet nevezni bármely napszakot egy űrállomáson. Egy átlagos reggel… sok mindenkinek, de Julian Bashirnek egyáltalán nem az. Egyetlen nap… ennyi telt el azóta, hogy kiderült az az olyan sok éven át rejtegetett titok, a titok, ami megváltoztatta az életét régen… és most? Nem tudta, de félt, hogy valóban így lesz. Miközben felkelt és készülődött, folyamatosan ez járt a fejében. Mi történik majd, ha kilép az ajtón? Hogy fogadják vajon az állomás lakosai?

Olyan illúziói természetesen nem voltak, hogy mivel a szülein, a kapitányon, és Miles-on kívül senki sem volt tanúja, vagy volt jelen a leleplezésénél, így nem is fogják megtudni soha. Ez egy nagy állomás volt, de ha arról volt szó, hogy egy pletyka elterjedjen, rögtön világossá vált, hogy ez egy zárt közösség, ahol mindenki kíváncsi mindenkire, és mindenki mindent tud.

Azt is tudni fogják… hogy ő… nem természetes…

Remegő ujjakkal gombolta be az egyenruha legfelső gombját, aztán keze tétován lehanyatlott, ő pedig reményvesztetten leroskadt az ágyra.

**Génmanipulált.**

A szó, ami sok évvel ezelőtt beleégett az agyába, hogy mint rémálom jöjjön elő, akárhányszor csak rágondol, vagy eszébe jut. Mennyit szenvedett emiatt tizenöt éves kora óta, azóta, hogy megtudta, mi is történt vele! Előtte élvezte, milyen könnyedén megy neki a tanulás, és hogy olyan dolgokra képes, amikre mások csak kemény munka árán lennének. Büszke volt, mert azt hitte, mindezt a saját erejéből érte el. És talán így is volt, hiszen neki is ugyanúgy meg kellett tanulnia mindent, ugyanúgy kijárta az iskolát, egyetemet, de a felismerés után… akárhányszor elragadta volna a lelkesedés, mindig szinte visszarángatta magát a valóságba, belül sikítozva: EZ NEM A TE ÉRDEMED! NEM ÉRDEMLED MEG!

És olyan magányos volt! Hogy is ne lett volna, mikor világéletében szókimondó, nyílt ember volt, mégsem lehetett soha, senkivel őszinte a szüleit kivéve, akik elől viszont szó szerint elmenekült, amikor megtudta, mit tettek vele. Nem is igazán harag volt az, amit irántuk érzett, inkább a keserűség és csalódottság valamiféle egyvelege, hogy nem bíztak benne! Hogy nem volt elég jó nekik, nem ütötte meg a mércét, ezért kellett… újat faragni belőle. Nem adtak Julesnak lehetőséget, így az első adandó alkalommal Julianné formálták, akit nem kell majd szégyellniük, és aki megadja nekik, amire mindig is vágytak: a tökéletes gyermeket.

Azt hitte, ez mindig így lesz, de aztán… idekerült az állomásra és barátokat szerzett. Igazi barátokat, akik sikeresen elfeledtették vele, azt, amit előtte egy napra sem tudott elfelejteni. Végre kibontakozhatott az igazi énje, és egészen tegnapig szinte már úgy érezte, ő sem különbözik a többiektől semmiben. De ennek most vége. Talán örökre.

Most, ahogy itt ült az ágyon, és gondolatban újra végigélte az elmúlt éveket, a rossz emlékek csak úgy lökdösődtek, hogy melyikük jöjjön elő hamarabb és keserítse meg az életét.

– _Végy erőt magadon! Egyszer úgyis ki kell lépni ezen az ajtón, minek halogatni a dolgot? – _biztatta magát, teljesen hiába. Végül kívülről kapott segítséget, amikor a jelvénye pittyent egyet, és az ügyeletes nővér hangja belehasított a kabinjában uralkodó süket csendbe.

– Doktor Bashir?

Sóhajtva megrázta a fejét, hogy kissé kitisztuljon az agya, aztán természetes hangsúlyt erőltetve magára, megszólalt.

– Hallgatom.

– Sajnálom, hogy megzavartam, de már tíz perce itt kellene lennie. Gondoltam, megkérdezem, hogy…

– Semmi baj, igaza van. Máris indulok.

– Rendben. – A szoba ismét csendbe borult.

Julian feltápászkodott, és az átvirrasztott éjszaka nyomai után kutatva, utolsó pillantást vetett a tükörbe. Kicsit nyúzott volt az arca, de úgy vélte, ennyi még elmegy, sőt, talán el is várják tőle. A folyosón nem volt senki. Hálásan az ajándékba kapott néhány perc egyedüllétért, komótosan megindult, és hamarosan már a promenád zsúfoltságában kellett utat törnie magának az orvosi szoba felé. Még sosem érezte magát ilyen rosszul attól, hogy sokadmagával van az állomáson. A tömeg fojtogatta. Az idegenek pillantását folyamatosan magán érezte. Már-már futva érkezett meg a betegszobába, ahol legalább egy kicsit kifújhatta magát.

Csak ekkor nézett körül. Biccentett egyet a bajori nővérnek, aki mosolyogva odaintett neki, majd folytatta munkáját. A helyiségben minden tökéletesen rendben volt, az alkalmazottak nagyon jól tudták, mi a dolguk, és mivel jelenleg egyetlen betegük sem volt, Julian a saját székéhez sétált, hogy folytassa a minap megkezdett kutatását. Azt hitte, ahogy aludni sem tudott, úgy dolgozni sem lesz képes, de pár perc múlva úgy belemerült abba, amit csinált, hogy csak Jabara nővér hangja tudta visszahozni a valóságba.

– Doktor! – A nő megvárta, amíg felkapja a fejét, s csak kérdő pillantását látva folytatta tovább. – Kompbaleset történt, sérülteket hoznak – tájékoztatta nyugodt, professzionális hangon, majd jobban szemügyre véve a férfit, kicsit összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Minden rendben, doktor? Kicsit sápadtnak látszik. Talán rosszul aludt?

– Tényleg? – kérdezte Julian kissé elfordítva a fejét, de közben magában átkozódott, hogy ilyen könnyen leleplezték. – Pedig semmi bajom. Csak sokáig olvastam az éjjel.

– Értem – mosolygott Jabara, akit szavait ellenére jól láthatóan nem tévesztett meg az erőltetett vidámság. Már eljutott hozzá is a hír a doktorról, és bár először nagyon megdöbbent rajta, mégsem értette, mért olyan nagy dolog ez. Már több éve dolgoztak együtt Dr. Bashirrel, és igazán megszerette az ambiciózus fiatalembert, aki lelkes volt, briliáns orvos, és egyetlen hibája az volt, hogy néha kicsit sokat beszélt. Génmanipulált… persze nagyon is tudatában volt, mennyire helytelen ez az eljárás, de most, hogy itt állt, és a férfira pillantott, rájött, hogy nem képes más szemmel nézni rá, mint eddig. Csak azt látta benne, aki mindig is volt: egy kedves, de jelenleg kissé megviselt Julian Bashirt. Így hát, mivel másra nem volt idő – közeledő trappoló léptek zaja hallatszott, melyek minden bizonnyal a sebesülteket szállító emberektől származtak –, csak a doktor vállára tette a kezét, és mikor az nagy, barna szemeivel megütközve rápillantott, csak ennyit mondott:

– Doktor… Julian… öt éve dolgozunk együtt. Ön már öt éve is génmanipulált volt, vagyis ma ugyanúgy az az ember, aki tegnap volt, mikor még senki sem tudott a dologról. Én ezt tartom szem előtt, és maga is tegyen így… mert maga… jó ember… és csak ez számít.

Julian szótlan döbbenettel nézett rá, de szívét valami melegség öntötte el. Szólni nem tudott, de a mosoly, amit a nővér felé küldött, a színtiszta hála kifejezése volt.

Több szót nem is vesztegettek erre, inkább nekiláttak a dolguknak: négy sebesült, kettő súlyosan, kettő könnyebben, de így is megállás nélkül robotoltak, egészen fél tizenkettőig, amikor is mindannyian fáradtan szédültek bele egy-egy székbe.

– Szép munka volt… mindenki! – fújt egy nagyot Julian, ahogy végre kinyújtóztatta hosszú lábait, és elnyúlt a székében. Kardassziai szabvány volt, vagyis egészen addig kényelmesnek látszott, amíg nem ültél benne öt percig, de négy órányi megfeszített munka után felért számára egy franciaággyal. A többiek követték a példáját, lassan beindult a beszélgetés, ami őrájuk üdítően, Julianre viszont álmosítóan hatott. Eddig még nem látta kárát az elmulasztott alvásnak, most viszont úgy érezte, szemhéját mázsás súllyal húzza lefelé a fáradtság, ami azzal fenyegette, hogy a végén még elalszik szolgálat közben.

– Doktor – szólalt meg egy gyengéd hang mögötte. – Nem úgy volt, hogy ma együtt ebédel Garakkal?

– Hm? – nyögte, szórakozottan hintázva a székén.

– Az ebéd, doktor! – ismételte türelmesen Jabara, szája szegletében kunkorodó mosollyal. – Garak már bizonyára alig várja.

– Te jó ég, igaz! – ugrott egy nagyot Julian, hogy egy tizedmásodpercig az a veszély fenyegette, szépen hanyatt vágódik székestül-mindenestül, szerencséjére azonban visszanyerte egyensúlyát, és máris a kijárat felé vágtázott, futtában hátraszólva a kissé megütközve bámuló ápolóknak:

– Ha Mr. Johnson állapota rosszabbra fordul, azonnal értesítsenek.

– Úgy lesz, doktor! – kiáltották utána, de abban nem voltak biztosak, hogy frenetikus sietségében hallotta is őket.

– Nem tudom, ti hogy vagytok vele… – kezdte az egyik ápoló a távozó orvos után nézve –, de én örülök, hogy ilyen főnökünk van. Eddig mindig úgy gondoltam a génmanipuláltakra, mint valami mutáns szörnyetegekre, de most… Én nem tudom utálni őt ezért.

– Egyetértek veled – szólalt meg egy másik is, miközben ellenőrizte az egyik beteg állapotát.

A többiek belegyezően bólintottak, Jabara nővér pedig megkönnyebbülten vette tudomásul, hogy nincs egyedül a véleményével.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Garak szenvtelen arccal, és alig észrevehető vigyorral nézett az előtte lihegő alakra, aki az előbb villámként söpört be Quark bárjába, ahol a kardassziai szabó már negyed órája várakozott rá a falat támasztva, és rá-rá mosolyogva egy-egy megsemmisítő pillantást rálövellő bajorira.

– Sajnálom, hogy késtem. Négy páciensünk volt és csak most végeztünk – pillantott fel rá bocsánatkérően a doktor.

– Áh, csak nem a reggeli kompbaleset? – terelte másra a szót Garak, ezzel is jelezve, nem vette zokon a késedelmet.

– De igen. Persze meg se kérdezem, maga honnan tud róla – rázta meg a másik a fejét, miközben beálltak a replikátor előtt álló sorba.

– A hírek gyorsan terjednek itt az állomáson – felelte somolyogva a kardassziai, de a mosoly kissé feszültté vált, mikor meglátta a fiatalember arcán átsuhanó sötét felhőt. Ugyan Julian villámsebesen összeszedte magát, az a pár másodperce ott felejtett fájdalmas kifejezés mégsem kerülte el a mások veséjébe is belelátó egykori kém figyelmét.

– Elnézést, doktor, nem úgy értettem – szabadkozott kurta biccentéssel.

– Ne is törődjön vele, Garak. Én vagyok túlérzékeny – jött a könnyed válasz.

A kémből lett szabó nem is hibáztatta, a körülöttük állók kíváncsi pillantásait elég nehéz lett volna nem észrevenni, és ha valami, hát az az egy nagyon is szokatlan volt a kardassziai számára, hogy ez egyszer nem ő áll a tekintetek kereszttüzében. A doktor nem hozta szóba a dolgot, inkább megállás nélkül beszélt arról, ami éppen eszébe jutott, Garak pedig kötelességtudóan válaszolgatott neki, tiszteletben tartva, hogy a férfi nem kíván a személyes problémáiról bájcsevegni. Persze mindent megtett, hogy ne látsszon rajta semmi, de a szabó mégsem hallotta hangjából a szokott lelkesedést, nem látta szemében az ismerős csillogást.

Garakot mindig lenyűgözte, és kicsit idegesítette is a föderációs katonák úgymond keményfejűsége, vagy a belátás hiánya, ami ebben a helyzetben is tökéletesen nyilvánvalóvá vált. Naná, megértette az érdeklődésüket, elvégre nem mindennap derül ki egy Csillagflotta főtisztről, hogy genetikailag manipulálták, de igazán megpróbálhatták volna úgy csinálni, hogy kíváncsiságuk tárgya ne érezze magát valami vacak kiállítási tárgynak. A kardassziai ugyanolyan kíváncsi népség volt, de tudta, hogy ők, ha megnéznék is maguknak az illetőt, biztosan nem így csinálnák, nem ilyen nyíltan, nem ilyen… magától értetődően. Mert bennük még az ilyen dolgoknál is megmarad a népükre jellemző alapvető titkolózási hajlam.

Végre megkapták az ételüket, és gyorsan kerestek maguknak egy viszonylag csendesebb sarkot, már ha Quark bárjában egyáltalán létezhet ilyen. Julian rossz szokásához híven szinte dobálta magába az ételt, és a legutóbbi, barátjától beszerzett kardassziai könyvet kommentálta, aki cserébe ékesszólóan pocskondiázta a földi irodalom remekeit. Vagyis minden normálisnak tűnt, de mégsem volt az. A pillantások továbbra is a fiatal doktort találták meg elsőnek, akárhányszor lépett új vendég a bárba, és Julian, bármennyire is volt türelmes természet, kezdte nagyon kellemetlenül érezni magát.

– Mégis, mi a fenére számítanak, amikor így megbámulnak? Azt hiszik, csak mert kiderült, MI vagyok, másnapra növesztek egy második fejet, vagy harmadik kart? – tört ki végül hevesen, ingerülten lehajítva a villáját félig tele tányérja mellé.

Garak, aki bár nem számított ilyen nyílt őszinteségre, magában örült, hogy befejezhetik végre a „ki tud jobban semmitmondó témákról csevegni" játékot, és beszélhetnek arról, ami a fiatalember szívét nyomja.

– Oh, ezen ne lepődjön meg, kedves doktor. Én inkább azt csodálnám, ha ez nem következett volna be, miután kiderült a titka. Az emberek meglepően tapintatlanok tudnak lenni hasonló helyzetekben.

– Merthogy a kardasszaiak a tapintat mintaszobrai? – élcelődött Julian, minden rosszindulat nélkül.

– Hát persze, hogy nem! Kíméletlen és célratörő nép vagyunk, akik szeretik a rejtélyeket, de hasonló helyzetben egy kardassziai sem tenne ilyet – felelte Garak.

– Csak tudnám, mi olyan érdekes most rajtam! – mondta megint Julian, ujjaival az asztalon dörömbölve. – Nem vagyok más, mint tegnap voltam. Ugyanaz az ember vagyok! – Pár pillanatig csak bámult maga elé, aztán kissé tétova hangon tette fel a kérdést. – Ugyanaz vagyok… ugye?

– Ezt tőlem kérdezi, doktor? – emelte meg a szemöldökét Garak, de nem várta meg a választ, hanem minden finomkodás nélkül folytatta. – Magának kell éreznie, hogy megváltoztatja-e majd ez az incedens, vagy nem, én mindenesetre ugyanannak a naiv orvosnak látom, akinek eddig, habár kétségkívül fejlődött valamicskét az idők folyamán. Naiv, mert most is másokkal törődik, holott ezek az emberek három nap múlva már el is felejtik, hogy ki maga, és csak az fogja érdekelni őket, hogy ne vérezzenek el, ha a kezei alá kerülnek. Ez az igazság.

– Csak túléljem ezt a három napot – sóhajtott Julian, és olyan szárnyaszegettnek látszott, hogy még a szabónak is kissé megesett a szíve rajta.

– Túl fogja élni, higgye el. Én tudom, miről beszélek.

– Oh! – kapott észbe a doktor. – Sajnálom, én itt nyavalygok, mikor maga már több éve jár ugyanilyen, ha nem rosszabb cipőben.

– Kedves doktor, maga nem miattuk „nyavalyog", már bocsánat a kifejezésért. Saját magának sem tudja megbocsátani azt, amiről amúgysem tehet, és sohasem tehetett volna ellene semmit. És köztünk legyen szólva, ez ostobaság.

– Csak mindig szókimondóan, igaz? – nevetett Julian, ez egyszer valóban szívből jövő csengéssel. – Bár a múltjáról is ilyen szókimondó módon értekezne.

– Sosem értettem, miért kéne egyáltalán bárkinek is értekeznem a múltamról – vont vállat a kardassziai, Julian pedig hirtelen ránézett és komolyra váltott hangon így szólt.

– Köszönöm, hogy… olyan… megértő velem. Sokat jelent.

A másik csak mosolygott, de fejben tovább fűzte a gondolatot.

_Hogy is ne lennék megértő magával, kedves doktorom? Valójában csodálnom kell magát. Hiszen minden pillanat az életében, azóta, hogy megtudta az igazat, egy bírálat volt saját magáról, hogy milyen okos, milyen gyors, milyen ügyes lehet, anélkül, hogy bárki is megsejtene bármit. Mindig vissza kellett fognia magát. Egy olyan elszigetelt életet kellett élnie, amiben egy nagy részt mindig meg kellett tartania saját magának, hogy sose engedje ki, félve a következményektől. Ez pedig majdnem kardassziai gondolkodás._

Mégis... az első naptól kezdve, hogy odament hozzá a bárban, a volt kémet mindig lenyűgözte az a naiv ártatlanság, idealista világszemlélet, határtalan lelkesedés, ami a doktort annyira jellemezte. Ezek mindenképpen olyan tulajdonságok voltak, amik még távolról sincsenek meg szinte egy kardassziaiban sem, így Julian Garak számára mindig valami új volt, amit nem lehetett megunni, és ami végül is heti egy, együtt töltött ebédhez vezetett.

_Genetikai kódolásnak köszönhető, vagy sem, ez mindenképpen lenyűgöző, Dr. Bashir! Ráadásul azzal, hogy maga az egyetlen, akivel érdemben beszélgethetek ezen az átokverte állomáson másról is az anyagok szabásán kívül, még értékesebbé teszi a barátságát_– gondolta Garak, s bár maga sem értette hogyan, immár tényleg komolyan gondolta a barátság szót.

– Lassan mennem kell –fújt egy zengzeteset Julian. – Akkor egy hét múlva áll az ebéd?

– Mint mindig, doktor. Mint mindig. De vigyázzon, ha ez így folytatódik Quark, amilyen anyagias, díjat fog szedni, hogy mennyi ideig lehet bámulni magát.

– Méghogy anyagias! – horkant fel a másik. – Ő már rég új szintekre emelte ennek a szónak a jelentését. Egyébként nem lennék meglepve, ha beválna a jóslata. Akkor hát, viszlát.

– Viszlát, doktor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mire Julian visszaért, meglepve tapasztalta, hogy többen is várnak rá a betegszobában.

– Kapitány, Dax? Mit tehetek önökért? Csak nem érzik rosszul magukat?

– Ezúttal nem orvosi segítségért jöttünk, Julian –lépett oda hozzá mosolyogva Jadzia, mosolya azonban szigorú homlokráncolásra váltott, mikor észrevette a karikákat a fiatalember szeme alatt. – Inkább neked lenne szükséged egy jó alvásra, ahogy elnézlek.

– Minden rendben? – kérdezte Sisko, de mielőtt a doktor felelhetett volna, O'Brien viharzott be a helyiségbe.

– Julian, én… – Mikor meglátta a többieket, csodálkozva elhallgatott, s zavartan megcélozva a szemközti falat, azt kezdte el bámulni kitartóan. –Öhm…

– Igen? Ugye jól gondolom, hogy nem azért jött, mert megint megrántotta a vállát?

– Nem, én...…

A megjelenő Kira őrnagy mentette meg szerencsétlen Főnököt a válaszadás kínos kötelezettsége alól, a bajori összekötő főtisztet azonban láthatóan ugyanúgy meglepte a sokadalom, mint a doktort magát.

– Kapitány, Dax, Főnök? Maguk mit…

– Ugyanazt, amit feltehetőleg maga is – vágott közbe Dax, mire mindannyian Julian felé fordultak, aki csak pislogott, és azt se tudta, hová legyen hirtelen jött zavarában.

– Csak szeretnénk, ha tudnál valamit, Julian… – lépett közelebb Dax, magára vállalva a szószóló szerepét. – Bármi történt is tegnap, nekünk még mindig ugyanúgy a barátunk vagy, mint eddig, semmi sem változott. És bár ezt négyszemközt akartam elmondani, talán jobb is így, hogy mindannyian itt vagyunk – nézett megerősítést várva a többiekre, akik bőszen bólogatni kezdtek.

– Én… nem is tudom, mit mondjak… – hebegte zavartan az orvos, de nem kellett semmit mondania, az arca mindent elárult.

– Csak légy az a Julian, akit szeretünk, és mindenki elégedett lesz – veregette meg a vállát Dax.

– Bár, ha már itt tartunk, kicsit kevesebbet is beszélhetnél – tette hozzá játékosan O'Brien. Ezen aztán mindenki elnevette magát, és a feszült hangulat úgy elillant, mintha sosem lett volna. Mikor Sisko pár perc múlva végignézett az arcokon, mindenkién megkönnyebbülést látott, és csak mikor Dax és Julian kezdtek nagyon belemelegedni a beszélgetésbe, döntött úgy, hogy ideje a kis összejövetelnek véget vetni. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a gyengélkedő dolgozói közül néhány kissé megszeppenve vette tudomásul, hogy az egész főtiszti kar zsúfolódik össze a kis betegszobában.

– Na jó, ennyi volt fiúk, lányok, vége a kaszinózásnak, mindenki nyomás vissza dolgozni.

– Olyan ünneprontó vagy, Benjamin! – duzzogott egy sort Dax, de nem ellenkezett, így pár perc múlva mindenki ment a maga dolgára.

Julian Bashir meg csak állt ott, és a reggeli nyomás, amit érzett, barátaival együtt elhagyta a termet, hogy átadja a helyét a megkönnyebbülésnek és örömnek.

_– Garaknak igaza volt. Ha magammal megbékélek, másoktól sem kell majd tartanom. És csak hálát adhatok az égnek, hogy ilyen barátaim vannak. Köszönöm mindannyiótoknak._

Ezzel a gondolattal sarkon fordult, arcán ragyogó mosollyal, ami egész nap ott is maradt, sőt még azután is, sokáig…


End file.
